


Red Hair

by BatchSan



Series: Ariel/Nani Fics! [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Mute!Ariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Nani meets a strange woman whom appears to be in love with the world.





	Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2015 for the prompt 'surfing' and have been pretty much in love with the pairing ever since. =B

Nani didn't consider herself a great surfer but offering surfing lessons was a better job than none. She especially appreciated it the day a red haired woman walked along the shore toward her stand. 

The woman was pretty and seemed to be elated with the world around her. When the tide swept in over her feet, she would pause and grin, wiggling her toes. Nani found it adorable. 

When she got to Nani's stand, she paused and ran her hand over a surfboard, giving it a curious look. 

"Would you like to learn how to surf?" Nani asked. 

The woman started, surprised by either Nani's voice or presence. She then smiled and nodded. 

"Okay. Lessons are $15 but I offer the first lesson free." She didn't actually but Nani didn't want to risk the woman saying no. "I'm Nani. What's your name?"

At this the redhead shook her head, covering her mouth. She then grabbed Nani's hand and carefully spelt her name into her palm. Nani tried to concentrate on the letters and not the warmth of the redhead's skin. 

"Ariel?"

The redhead beamed and nodded. Nani smiled.

Later, they stood on a board, on the sand, pressed together as Nani gave Ariel instructions on how to keep her balance when on the water. Secretly, she pressed her nose against red hair and inhaled the scent of the ocean.

Nani couldn't wait to get her in the water.


End file.
